Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!
is an animated Christmas-themed movie based on that was released on on December 11, 2015. It is set in the continuity of the Marvel animated TV series that were running at the time, including and . Synopsis The movie opens on the Avengers battling Ymir, the King of the Ice Giants, on the now-frozen Monuriki Island, trying to stop him from opening the Casket of Ancient Winters. During the scuffle, Ymir punches Iron Man skyward, and although the Avengers' trainee Reptil offers to join in the battle, the older superheroes decline his offer and tell him to go check on the boats stuck in the frozen ocean. Reptil feels annoyed that he's not getting to participate in the battle unfolding below him, but as he takes a look over the boats, he notices Loki on one of them. Since the Avengers are too busy fighting off Ymir to listen to his call, Reptil decides to take on Loki by himself. However, he is too late to stop Loki from opening a giant hole in the sky. The vortex sucks up Ymir just as the Casket of Ancient Winters has been knocked out of his grasp. Later, at Ymir's ice palace, Loki fumes at the Ice Giant for the fact that he failed to get the Casket of Ancient Winters open before the Avengers could stop him. Ymir says that he has a new plan they could try, involving a half-frost giant and part-elf man known to them as Jolnir, who lives in Alfheim. Loki dismisses the legend of Jolnir as childish fantasy, but Ymir insists that Jolnir is as real and as ancient as himself. He explains that Jolnir is the most powerful being in the Nine Relams, but he uses his power to spread happiness to all the children in the Nine Realms, under the alias Santa Claus. Ymir figures that, using the Casket of Ancient Powers, he and Loki could harness Santa's powers to dominate the very people who look up to him. Loki is pleased with the idea, and goes to the distant past to capture a giant dinosaur with which to distract the Avengers. At Avengers Tower, Captain America tells Reptil that he shouldn't have tried to catch Loki on his own. As the Avengers discuss Reptil's progress in becoming a team member, they suddenly hear a noise outside and find the dinosaur that Loki just captured rampaging through . After the Hulk fails at punching the dinosaur away, Iron Man tells Reptil to "bust out his best dino-head". Reptil does so, and the dinosaur, who is a female, immediately takes him in her arms as if he were her own child. After Thor returns from having brought the Casket of Ancient Winters back to Asgard, he and Captain America explain to the other Avengers that the giant lizard was sent as a distraction. Thor explains that, while he was in Asgard, he learned that Loki has set up a bounty for the capture of Jolnir. Iron Man does not believe Santa Claus is real, but he decides that he, Captain America, and Captain Marvel should go to Alfheim "to prove I'm right", using his dimensional portal. Reptil, being a huge fan of Santa Claus, offers to come with them, and Iron Man convinces Captain America to allow it. Thor and Hulk, in the meantime, stay behind in New York, with Hulk trying to explain all about the greatness of Christmas to Thor. The two go to a store called Toy to the World to find presents to give to the children and meet the store's manager, Nicholas, who looks and acts a lot like Santa himself. Hulk thinks that Nick is Santa and puts a Santa suit on him. Upon seeing the resemblance, Thor says they will be buying all the toys (charging it to Tony Stark), and that they will need Nick's assistance. Despite Nick's reluctance, they take off in a flying sleigh from the top of the building, with Hulk tossing out the gifts everywhere. Upon arriving in Alfheim, the Avengers are ambushed by a group of archer elves led by Captain Malitri of the Emerald Guards, who demands them to free Commander Athidel (who was actually taken captive by Loki and Ymir shortly after they arrived earlier). After a brief fight, the Avengers tell the Light Elves that they've actually come to protect Santa Claus from Loki and Ymir, and that they will need to work together. Malitri insists that he and his men can take care of the two villains themselves, but Reptil convinces him to let them help. Meanwhile, up in space, Rocket Raccoon is not happy with the ship he and Groot are saddled with. Hoping to obtains more units to buy a better ship, Rocket looks up the prize that Loki set up for Jolnir's capture and finds that it is worth 25,000,000,000 units, so he tells Groot to set a course for Alfheim. After landing there, they encounter someone driving a flying sleigh, whom they think is Jolnir, and promptly capture them, only to find that it's actually Mrs. Claus, who thinks they're simply pulling a joke. She offers to give them a ride to her husband's house, so Rocket and Groot accept the offer. Elsewhere, Loki and Ymir have forced the captive Commander Athidel to lead them to the place where the Casket of Ancient Power is kept, which is guarded by a monster called the Urokraken (spelling?), a friend of the Light Elves who has "never been fond of uninvited guests." As the two villains struggle with the Urokraken, Athidel breaks his hands free of the ice-shackles Ymir trapped them in. Unfortunately, before he can leave, Loki escapes from the monster's grasp and forces it to go after the Avengers, and Ymir fully freezes Ahtidel. Ymir brings the Casket to Loki, telling him that he should be careful opening it because it will siphon his powers if he opens it without a target, and the two villains depart. The Avengers and Captain Malitri come face to face with the Urokraken and have an offscreen battle with it before Ahtidel, having fortunately managed to escape from his imprisonment, tames it with a whistle. Malitri explains that they'll have to go to Mt. Jolly, where Jolnir lives. Although Athidel and Malitri insist they don't need the Avengers' help, they reluctantly allow the superheroes to join them. The Avengers arrive at the location of Jolnir's house, but the Light Elves in front are, of course, way too defensive to let the Avengers pass on by, so a battle ensues, with the Urokraken even reappearing to take part. Just as Captain America makes it to Santa's house, it disappears, and the Light Elves surround the Avengers with their bows and arrows. Reptil quickly mentions to the Light Elves that they can't exactly protect Santa when he's not even around, so the Elves put their weapons down, because, since he's the youngest one here, and the one who believes in Santa the most, they know they can trust him. Athidel explains to the Avengers that, since it's Christmas Eve, Jolnir always begins his annual gift-giving trek over in a remote location of his choosing - the North Pole on Midgard (Earth). The Avengers realize they'll have to get to the North Pole before Loki and Ymir do, but the Light Elves admit they won't be abel to help because they get Christmas off. Unfortunately, shortly after the Avengers leave, Loki and Ymir show up in front of the Light Elves, and Loki places them under his control. While that's going on, Mrs. Claus happens to bring Rocket and Groot right after Santa's already teleported to the North Pole, though. Mrs. Claus says she knows where he's gone and even insists on flying their ship, saying she's always wanted to drive a rocketship, despite Rocket's reluctance in letting her do so. During the ride, Mrs. Claus talks about how her husband is such a nice person, leading Rocket and Groot to realize they may have this one all wrong. The Avengers arrive at the North Pole, with Iron Man still thinking there is no Santa Claus, but sure enough, that's when they find Santa's house, having teleported there. Iron Man looks around the place for hidden cameras and then asks Reptil why he's such a big fan of Santa. Reptil, Captain Marvel, and Captain America all share their own memories of the best gifts Santa gave them. In response, Iron Man tells the others that, as a kid, he wrote to Santa saying he just wanted to know if he was real, and was then convinced that he wasn't because his letter came back marked "undeliverable". At that point, Loki and Ymir suddenly attack, joined by the hypnotized Light Elves. A big battle ensues, with the bad guys seemingly having the upper hand. Fortunately, Thor, Hulk, and Nick show up, dropping a giant sack of gifts on Ymir. Loki takes Reptil hostage and threatens to kill him if the Avengers don't give him Jolnir. Just then, the big guy himself shows up, much to Iron Man's amazement. Unfortunately, Loki promptly siphons his powers away with the Casket and transfers them to himself, and then uses the power to trap the Avengers in a shrinking force field. However, Reptil, having managed to get away, manages to revive Santa with his belief, and Nick distracts Loki, causing him to lose. Loki insists they don't stand a chance against him, but the Avengers manage to give him a good beating, and the Emerald Guard, after the hypnosis spell is broken on them, arrest him. After the fight, Iron Man admits to Reptil that although he invited him along on the mission simply to mess with Captain America, he did a real good job being a hero tonight. Santa tells the Avengers that he's now a little behind schedule, but Iron Man says he and the other Avengers are willing to help with his gift-giving trek. Suddenly, Ymir breaks out from under the gift bag that fell on him and starts attacking the group, but he is fortunately taken down by Rocket and Groot's ship. Afterward, Santa and the Avengers embark on delivering all the presents, while the Light Elves force Loki and Ymir to repair the damage they did to Santa's house. Later, upon returning to Avengers Tower, Iron Man takes a look at a note Santa left with his present - which happens to be the very letter he wrote to Santa when he was young. Cast External links *[http://marvel.com/news/movies/25257/nycc_2015_marvel_super_hero_adventures_frost_fight_announced NYCC 2015: Announced] at Marvel * * * Category:Movies Category:2015 releases Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Originally aired on Netflix Category:Marvel Category:Award-nominated specials